


You Never Get It Right The First Time

by Piebsa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Michael's dental hygiene sucks, my son has braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piebsa/pseuds/Piebsa
Summary: Michael gets braces, and it's all cool and chill until he tries to kiss his boyfriend.--Based on a list of headcanons by monsterunderthefedora (tumblr)





	You Never Get It Right The First Time

Summer of 8th grade 

Michael remembers middle school-Jeremy-and-Michel a little too well, Jeremy's face full of acne and Michael's stuttering when faced with a non-Jeremy specimen not helping them. And he remembers reassuring Jeremy again and again (he'd always been the one to care more about stuff like popularity. Michael had resigned himself to be a loser for years now) that high school would be better. 

Of course, one day before the beginning freshman year and Michael's mom was forcing him to an orthodontist. Too much for asking for a good freshman experience. Really, it wasn't surprising to anyone that knew him that he'd ended up with braces; his dental hygiene had never been the best. And honestly, those slurpies tasted too good to pass on. 

The orthodontist, Ms. "Call me Janice" Stanley, had asked him what colors did he want his gums to be. He grinned, yellow teeth and all, and requested rainbow colored gums. He thought about Jeremy for a second, lecturing Michael about what was cool and what wasn't. He had a feeling rainbow braces weren't up there with the most popular things. But honestly, Michael was tired of trying to up his social standing.

When he smiled at Jeremy the next day, Jeremy only commented how cute they looked on Michael. He could feel his face heat. For the following month whenever Michael saw himself in a mirror he laughed at how dorky he looked: braces and glasses? Such a stereotypical nerd. But hey, at least Jeremy thought he was a cute nerd.

\---

Sophomore Year 

Jeremy breathed in nervously. This was it. 11 years of friendship and 2 weeks of 'dating'. He could do this. They could do this. How hard was kissing someone? He saw Michael approaching their table and waited for him to seat down before facing him. 

"So, uh" Jeremy eloquently said. "Do you...want to kiss?" 

Before Michael had time to respond to the blurted out question, Jeremy beat him talking nonsense about consent and how the question was too weird, I know oh god I'm so sorry. Michael giggled and came closer.

"I'd love to" 

They were both blushing, although Michael's face paled in comparison to the beet redness of Jeremy's cheeks. They hesitantly pressed lips against lips, Jeremy's arms numb and useless next to him. Michael's palm on his boyfriend's cheek. 

Michael's glasses got in the way, so he leaned out of the kiss to take them off. When their mouths met again, Michael could feel Jeremy opening his mouth. He gladly took the invitation, Jeremy was clearly taking the lead with Michael having no clue of what to do. He smiled, relishing in the best moment of his life so far before the other boy helped in pain. 

"Ow, ow, ow. Your braces, Mike"

It came muffled, but Michael heard it clear enough to be mortified. He tried to pull out, but that only caused Jeremy to scream more. They wound up at the nurse's office, both embarrassed. Micheal couldn't even bring himself to look at his best friend's eyes.

\---

It had been a week since the catastrophe of their (attempted) making out session. Jeremy would hold his hand, kiss his forehead, bump their noses together and be overall affectionate; but they hadn't kissed again. Michael felt stupid every time he looked at the wound in Jer's lips. how could I mess something so simple as kissing?

Some kids who'd watched the whole thing go down would snicker at Michael in the hallway. Jeremy said that was his anxiety talking, ohmygod Michael. Nobody cares, everybody forgot already but Michael knew he was a laughing stock. 

They were walking home (to Jeremy's) when the taller teen turned abruptly to face Michael. Without any warning (and a bit clumsily) he pecked him on the lips. The boy in a hoodie turned different shades of red but they kept walking as if Jeremy hadn't just kissed him after a week of avoiding his mouth. 

Feeling brave, Michael tugged on Jeremy's hand to signal him to stop. Then walked in front of a very confused Jeremy. breath in, breath out. He (carefully) smashed his lips into Jeremy's mouth. The kiss was long and way smoother than their firsts attempts. 

He felt Jeremy grin against his lips, and he returned the smile excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and treasured. Also, thanks to monsterunderthefedora for the lovely headcanons that inspired me.


End file.
